The Weddings Lelouch Was Never Suspecting
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is excited about graduating from Ashford Academy, but his family, friends, and the Black Knights have all planned a graduation present for him: A wedding! However, each of the three groups planned a different wedding, on the same day, which means Lelouch has three weddings to attend, that he's not aware of.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was in his last year of college, at Ashford Academy. Because of this, Lelouch was very excited. He was beyond tired, of school, because he often got detentions, for being late, leaving class, pulling pranks, not doing homework, and various other reasons. Lelouch was so overjoyed, about his school years coming to an end, that he went into the living room and started dancing. He turned on the radio and started dancing.

Lelouch's girlfriend, C. C., looked at him, with disapproval. She had been trying to get him to mature, for years. Although Lelouch was an expert and a master, at a variety of topics, he was a failure, when it came to growing up. C. C. said, "Lelouch, can't you calm down?"

Lelouch failed to see the point of calming down. To him, the end of school was one of the greatest events, of his young life. Considering he had defeated lots of enemies and had saved hundreds of people, that's saying a lot. It also said a lot, about his priorities, which we're misguided. Lelouch pranced to C. C., while saying, "This isn't a time, for calming down and taking things easy, my dear C. C. In fact, this is a time for celebration, loud parties, and for appreciating life, more than ever."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you hate school, to such an extreme degree?"

Lelouch straightened his collar, while saying, "Because school takes away the fun of life and replaces it, with the agonizing pain, of work."

C. C. smirked and replied, "So, you admit you're lazy?"

Lelouch defensively responded, "Hey, I dislike work, but I'm not lazy. I'm one of the most active, energetic, and impressive people, that the world has ever seen."

C. C. chuckled and replied, "Lelouch, you never fail, to say such exaggerated, self-obsessed nonsense."

Lelouch responded, "I'll have you know, that you know me well."

C. C. replied, "I know my warlock better, than anybody else." She kissed Lelouch and said, "Have a great day."

Lelouch responded, "It's going to be an excellent day, because it's the last school day, that I'll ever have. School's often considered to be garbage, but garbage is far more enriching and hip, than school." He put on his jacket and started dancing away.

After Lelouch left, C. C.'s cellphone started ringing. She looked down and saw that Lelouch's mother, Empress Marianne was calling. C. C. was a little reluctant about answering the phone, because Marianne often pressured C. C., into marrying Lelouch. However, C. C. didn't want to be rude, so she answered the phone. She said, "Hello."

Marianne replied, "Greetings, future daughter."

C. C. gritted her teeth and responded, "I've constantly told you, to not call me that."

Marianne replied, "But my nickname couldn't be more honest and accurate. Until you marry Lelouch, that nickname isn't going anywhere."

C. C. responded, "Marianne, when you have a goal, you never give up on it."

Marianne had a flattered look on her face, while saying, "Thank you, future daughter."

C. C. replied, "Not giving up is usually an admirable attribute, but in your case, you're about as stubborn and petty, as they come."

Marianne responded, "Speaking of stubbornness and pettiness, how's Lelouch?"

C. C. sighed and said, "Don't get me wrong, I love Lelouch, with all my heart."

Marianne smirked and replied, "That couldn't be more obvious, you lovesick pizza-lover."

C. C. defensively responded, "Lay off, Empress." She calmed down and said, "Anyways, although I adore Lelouch, I think his immaturity is still a problem. He keeps dancing around, throwing stuff out the window, and acting like a fun-loving troublemaker."

Marianne replied, "That can go away, with a piece of my advice."

C. C. was afraid, to accept any of Marianne's advice. Marianne wasn't known, for her wisdom or responsibility, so C. C. wasn't expecting helpful advice. She sighed and asked, "What's your advice?"

Marianne answered, "You and Lelouch should have your wedding, on the night of his graduation."

C. C. nervously said, "But that's tomorrow."

Marianne replied, "You don't have to worry, when it comes to getting the wedding ready, because that's already happened."

A frustrated look came upon C. C.'s face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Marianne smiled and answered, "The wedding's already being arranged. I'm standing, at the wedding area, at this very moment. The flowers have been arranged, along with the wedding host, guests, decorations, and party. Plus, Prince Schneizel has agreed, to be Lelouch's best man."

Prince Schneizel was one of Lelouch's half-brothers, but he was also one of Lelouch's arch-enemies, so C. C. sarcastically said, "Fantastic choice." C. C. was used to Marianne's constant teases, but in this situation, she wasn't joking around. She had been setting up a real wedding, which C. C. didn't agree to and Lelouch and didn't know about. C. C. sternly said, "Marianne, you have to cancel the wedding."

Marianne asked, "Why?"

C. C. asked, "Have you ever heard of a wedding, that the bride didn't agree to and the groom doesn't know about?"

Marianne replied, "Now that I think about it, I don't think that's ever happened, which will make this wedding more special."

C. C. could hardly believe, what Marianne was doing. She asked, "When is Lelouch going to find out, about this silly wedding?"

Marianne answered, "He'll find out, tomorrow. It'll be his graduation present."

C. C. rolled her eyes and said, "You have to get rid of the wedding."

Emperor Charles grabbed the phone and had a grumpy look on his face. He had been tired, of all the fake weddings and close-calls, that Lelouch and C. C. had wasted his money on. Because of that, he wasn't ready, to let this wedding go to waste. Charles angrily said, "This wedding is going to happen. Whether or not you and Lelouch enjoy it, hardly matters to me, at this point. I just want you punks, to get married, so my money won't be wasted, on cancelled weddings."

Meanwhile, Lelouch went to Ashford Academy's college. He pranced around and did his normal dancing. When it came time, for his meeting with the Student Council, he was excited. However, he wasn't excited about any of the activities or conversations, that the Council was having. He was excited, because he was eager, for the end of school and the end of the Council. Although Lelouch enjoyed goofing around the Council room, he often got tired of the Council's President, Milly Ashford. Milly was often investigating him and trying to find out every piece of dirt on him, that she possibly could. Lelouch had a relaxed smile on his face, while sitting down, and saying, "I'm glad this is our last Council meeting."

Suzaku Kururugi sarcastically replied, "You're so sentimental."

Lelouch smirked and responded, "I sure am."

Mily smirked back, while pointing at Lelouch and saying, "Hold on there, you sneaky troublemaker. Before this meeting can end, you have to admit the obvious."

Lelouch replied, "At the risk of sounding clueless, what are you referring to?"

Milly answered, "Your crush, on Shirley."

Lelouch had a shocked look on his face. Although he cared about Shirley Fenette and comforted her, during her darker moments, he never saw her as anything more, than a dear friend. Although Lelouch tried to present himself as nothing more, than a goofy simpleton, he was actually a very caring, heroic, and clever guy. Lelouch tried to speak sincerly, while saying, "I have no romantic interest in Shirley." He looked at Shirley and said, "I hope that doesn't offend you. I should of made my feelings more clear, but regardless, I consider you a great friend."

Shirley politely replied, "It's no problem, Lulu. You're a dear friend to me, as well."

Lelouch said, "This meeting sounds like another example, of Milly wasting my time. Because of that, I'd rather not listen to more of her nonsense. I'm just going to go." He stood up and walked out.

Shirley look at her fellow Council members and said, "I need to say goodbye, to my fellow members of the Swim Club. Please excuse me." She walked out of the room.

Milly looked at the remaining Council members, Suzaku, Nina, and Rivalz, while saying, "Alright, it's time to start planning the wedding." The Council members had confused looks on their faces, so Milly said, "Lelouch and Shirley have obviously been in love, for years. Have you seen how close their relationship is? They couldn't love each other, to a higher degree."

Suzaku replied, "With all due respect, I disagree. I think Lelouch and Shirley are just good friends. Besides, I remember Lelouch telling me, that he has a girlfriend."

Milly folded her arms and responded, "Yeah right, Suzaku. His description was so fake, that it's obvious his girlfriend isn't real. He claimed, that she's an immortal witch, who obsesses over pizza and gave him a magical device, that can hypnotize people. It's obvious, that Lelouch created a fake girlfriend, because he's a shy goofball, just like Shirley. I've been trying to get them to date, for years. Since they've been exhausting my patience, I'll just have them get married. Tomorrow, after graduation, we'll grab Lelouch and Shirley and bring them to the wedding. I already scheduled a spot, that'll be taking place, by another wedding. This'll be Lelouch's graduation present."

A few hours, Lelouch's teammates, known as the Black Knights, were in their hideout. They were unaware of Lelouch's real name, so they knew him as Zero, their leader and Japan's greatest vigilante. Although they didn't know who he really was, Lelouch had accidentally told them, that he was about to graduate, from his local college. Kaname Ohgi had gathered the gang together, so they could think of a graduation present, for Zero. Kallen Kozuki, a Black Knights member and one of Lelouch's classmates, walked in. She said, "I'm afraid, that I won't be able to attend this meeting. I wasn't hoping, that I'd have to participate in the graduation party, but Milly kept pressuring me. She only gave me enough time, to come down here and give you the sad news."

Ohgi replied, "It's okay, Kallen. I hope you have a nice time, at your graduation."

Kallen had a gloomy look on her face, while saying, "Preparing for graduation doesn't sound like any fun, at all. However, being done with school, is something worth treasuring." A light smile came upon her face, while thinking about the end of school.

The Black Knights spent several times, talking about a graduation present. Rakshata Chawla suggested they had a pipe-themed party, but it was obvious, that it would be a party for her. Tamaki suggested they play, in dirt and mud, but nobody else was interested.

Diethard Ried had an amused look on his face, while saying, "You clowns don't know what Zero wants. Thankfully, I know him better, than any of our fellow team members. That's why I planned him a graduation present, that he's going to love."

General Tohdoh asked, "What is it?"

Diethard answered, "I scheduled a wedding, between him and Kallen." The Black Knights had shocked looks on their faces, while Diethard calmly explained, "It's an obvious fact, that Zero and Kallen have a close bond. They're feelings, for one another, are obvious facts." Lelouch (Zero) often treated Kallen with respect, but it wasn't because he was in love with her. It was simply because he was a caring person, but Diethard didn't believe the truth. Diethard said, "After Kallen's graduation, we'll grab her and bring her to the wedding. As for Zero, we'll schedule a meeting and claim it's something important."

The next morning, Lelouch pranced around the living room, while being overjoyed, that school was over. He looked at C. C., who looked exhausted, because she had been working out a bunch of ideas, to get the wedding canceled. Lelouch had a concerned look on his face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

C. C. was embarrassed, by the situation, so she tried to retain her dignity and calmness, while saying, "Yes, I just have a little problem, but don't worry about or anything like that."

Lelouch put his hand on C. C.'s shoulder, while saying, "If there's anything I can do, to help you, please let me know."

C. C. replied, "Okay, honey."

During graduation, Lelouch was the most excited student, because he was the Ashford Academy student, who had the strongest dislike, for school and getting in trouble. When it came to get his diploma, Lelouch danced onstage. He grabbed a microphone and started singing a rap song, about how awful school is. After being escorted off the stage, Jeremiah Gottwald walked up to him. Lelouch had a surprised look on his face, while asking, "Why are you here, orange-boy?"

Jeremiah bowed to him and said, "Greetings, Prince Lelouch. Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne have given me the honor, of being the one, who takes you to your wedding."

Lelouch felt confounded, while asking, "What are you talking about? I didn't make any plans, to get married. I didn't propose or anything."

Jeremiah replied, "I'm afraid the Emperor and Empress are the ones, who did the scheduling."

Lelouch said, "Well, I'm an adult and this is an insane situation, so I'm not going."

Jeremiah replied, "I'm sorry, but I have to escort you." He grabbed Lelouch and started taking him, to his wedding with C. C.

Several minutes later, Lelouch was at an outside wedding reception. He looked around and saw C. C., who been forced into a wedding dress, by her bridesmaids. Jeremiah quickly put a tuxedo on Lelouch and started dragging him, towards C. C. Lelouch looked at C. C. and by the weirded-out look on her face, he could tell, that she wasn't fond of the situation. Prince Schneizel stood around, as the best man, while holding the rings. He smugly smiled, because he was overjoyed, that Lelouch had been put into this embarrassing situation.

Emperor Charles said, "The wedding's about to begin."

Lelouch replied, "No it's not."

Emperor Charles grumpily asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch said, "I know you and Mother want this wedding to happen, as soon as possible. I can respect that, but there's an important, which I must do, before the wedding."

Marianne asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "I want to propose, to C. C. After all, a wedding without a proposal, is like a garbage can without treasure."

Marianne replied, "That sounds very romantic. Go ahead and propose to C. C., in private. We'll be waiting for you."

Lelouch responded, "Thank you."

Charles angrily said, "Hurry up, with your stupid proposal!"

Lelouch and C. C. held hands, while walking away. After the wedding guests couldn't see them, they started running. C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "I'm guessing you came up with that proposal idea, so we'd have a way, of running away."

Lelouch replied, "You know me well. Thankfully, we have our regular clothes, underneath these wedding clothes, so I can get rid of this lousy tuxedo."

Lelouch's Student Council friends were a few yards away. They had already dragged Shirley, to the wedding. Milly had been sending various Council members, to find Lelouch. Shirley looked at Milly and said, "I really think you should cancel this wedding, Milly. After all, Lulu and I aren't even dating."

Milly replied, "It's obvious, that you are in love." Milly looked around and found Lelouch. He started dragging Lelouch away, while both Lelouch and C. C. were wondering, what was going on. Milly said, "I'm taking you, to your wedding."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not getting married." Milly grabbed Lelouch and started dragging him, to the wedding. C. C. ran after them, because she couldn't let Lelouch marry someone, that isn't her.

Lelouch looked around and saw Shirley, who was in a wedding dress. He asked, "What's going on?"

Milly said, "You and Shirley are getting married."

C. C. ran by and replied, "That isn't going to happen. I'm Lelouch's girlfriend. He's taken."

Lelouch looked shocked, while asking, "I'm Liam Neeson?"

C. C. facepalmed and said, "Not that Taken."

Milly pointed at C. C. and said, "It's obvious, that you're not Lelouch's girlfriend. You're just someone he hired, to cosplay, as his imaginary girlfriend."

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "You're judgmental and are completely unaware, of what Lelouch's life is like."

Milly responded, "These excuses have gone on, for too long. You're getting married."

Lelouch replied, "No I'm not."

Milly tried to put a tuxedo on Lelouch, but Lelouch ripped the tuxedo and put it over Milly's head. Shirley looked at Lelouch and C. C. and said, "We better escape." Lelouch nodded and he started running away, along with C. C. and Shirley.

After they were several yards away, C. C. looked at Shirley and asked, "What was that about?"

Shirley answered, "The Student Council has been under the impression, that Lulu and I are in love." She had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "I wouldn't be very honest, if I claimed I didn't have feelings for him. If I wasn't such a fangirl, this probably wouldn't of happened. I've probably made things really awkward, between all three of us."

C. C. replied, "It's okay, Shirley."

Lelouch looked at Shirley and said, "Even though we'll never get married, we'll always be good friends."

Shirley looked at Lelouch and C. C. and said, "Thank you. You seem like a wonderful couple."

Lelouch and C. C. said their goodbyes to Shirley, before running away. Lelouch heard Jeremiah and Milly, who were both looking for Lelouch, so they could drag him, to two different weddings. Lelouch said, "I need a way, to hide myself." He opened his backpack and found his Zero costume. He started putting it on, while saying, "Jeremiah and Milly won't recognize me, while I'm wearing this."

C. C. replied, "Good idea."

After Lelouch finished putting his Zero costume, a few members of the Black Knights came by and started dragging him away. Zero asked, "What's going on?"

Ohgi answered, "We're taking you away, to your wedding."

Zero screamed, "No!"

A few minutes later, Zero was brought to a wedding area, where Kallen was in a wedding dress. Kallen looked at Zero and said, "For some reason, Diethard thinks we're in love, so he's forcing us, to get married. It's obvious you're in love with C. C., so this wedding should be cancelled."

Diethard replied, "Zero and Kallen's love is a passionate, beautiful thing. Their wedding is going to make my ratings go higher, than ever before."

Zero could hardly believe, that Diethard would force him to get married, to boost his ratings. Ohgi and Tamaki started dragging him, towards Kallen, but Zero pushed them away and said, "You shouldn't forget, that I'm your leader. I have resources and skills, that you could never stop."

Diethard replied, "You're wrong about that, Zero. I've convinced most of your team, that you and Kallen are in love. Because of that, they're going to fight you, if you don't agree to participate."

Zero said, "I'm going to be the winner, news-boy." Zero started punching and kicking his teammates. A few of his teammates tried to grab them, but C. C. swooped in and started battling them. Zero and C. C. had enough strength, to fling the Black Knights around and run away.

After he was several yards away, Lelouch took off his Zero mask, looked at C. C., and asked, "What am I supposed to do? Jeremiah and Milly will recognize me, if I dress as Lelouch Lamperouge and Diethard will notice me, if I'm wearing my Zero costume."

C. C. replied, "I wish I had a good answer, but I'm afraid this situation is too crazy, for me to figure out a solution." Lelouch walked to the garbage can and started digging through it. C. C. said, "Come on, Lelouch. Don't fiddle with that trash."

Lelouch replied, "But there might be something, that I can use as a disguise." He found a purple costume, so he put it on and said, "Thanks to this costume, nobody will recognize me." Lelouch and C. C. heard the sounds, of Jeremiah, Milly, and Diethard, so they started running away.

Diethard wasn't paying much attention, so he bumped into Jeremiah and Milly and fell down. Jeremiah helped Diethard get up, while asking, "Are you okay, mister?"

Diethard answered, "You can say that, but if I can't catch the wedding groom, this night will be a disaster."

Jeremiah replied, "Oddly enough, I'm also looking for a wedding's groom."

Milly had an amused look on her face, while saying, "It seems like we're a trio, of groom finders."

Jeremiah heard some heavy breathing, so he started running away. Diethard and Milly suspected, that Jeremiah might of found the groom, that they were looking for, so they followed him. Jeremiah saw Lelouch's costume and said, "It's some fella, who dressed as cat. Judging by past experiences, I'm betting it's the groom, that I'm supposed to find." He started chasing after Lelouch.

Milly said, "I'm betting it's Lelouch." She also started running."

Diethard said, "I don't know who Lelouch is, but he's probably nothing special, when compared to Zero." Diethard also started running.

The three crowds, of wedding guests, were all getting impatient, so they had left their chairs and started searching around, for the groom. They looked around and saw Jeremiah, Milly, and Diethard running around, so they followed them.

Lelouch and C. C. turned around and saw all of Lelouch's family members and friends chasing after them. Lelouch took his cat costume off and threw it in front of Jeremiah, Milly, and Diethard, who tripped over the outfit and started bumping into dozens of wedding guests. The various groups of people started talking to one another and tried to figure out the situation, while Lelouch and C. C. ran away.

After Lelouch and C. C. got back home, they were both tired, because of their crazy night. Lelouch had dealt with so much chaos, that he had forgotten about graduating. After remembering, that he no longer had school, he started dancing. He looked at C. C. and said, "That was the craziest night, that we've ever had."

C. C. replied, "You bet it was." She paused, before saying, "I know this chaos has made an engagement look less glamorous, but do you think there's any chance, that we'll ever get married?"

Lelouch lovingly held C. C.'s hand, while replying, "If we do get married, it'll be because we decide to and want to. It won't be the decision, of my parents, friends, or teammates. Considering I'll always love you, I think it's a strong possibility."

C. C. responded, "If you were the one who scheduled the wedding, instead of all of them. I would of been delighted, to marry you."

Lelouch smirked and replied, "You just admitted, that you want to get married."

C. C. blushed and responded, "It appears I've been caught. However, it's hard for you to deny, that you also want to get married."

Lelouch replied, "We will, when the right time comes." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other, while knowing their love would last forever.


End file.
